Styrofoam Plates
by Hazelcough
Summary: -Threeshot- Sakura experiences a new type of déjà vu...when it comes to Syaoran, at least. Post-second-movie SxS. No plot.
1. Part 1: Styrofoam Plates

**Styrofoam Plates**

**By: **Hazelcough

**You know: **CSS is CLAMP's. And TRC is hopefully not a continuation of the series.

* * *

It was a scene I had dreaded since the beginning. But I went through with it anyways. His haughty smirk after the lights went down is, to this day, still burned to the folds of my tainted brain.

"I love you!" Like a lemur on crack, I leapt off the "holey" stairs – an action aided by special effects. The damn jerk was supposed to catch me on the other side – it was even part of the script! But the idiot stepped aside casually and let me crumple to the cold concrete.

It hurt, to say the least. But not in an emotional way, of course. No.

Director-san had to cut the scene early, freezing me in mid-jump. Kami-sama, I look like a dork.

_He_ laughed about it through the entire credits portion of the film when we attended the premiere. I couldn't make it through my own movie without wanting to cry. He told me afterwards that he had wanted to cry too – because it was "so damn classic".

Am I masochistic? Do I enjoy subjecting myself to humiliation? The answer is no. Not at all. Sometimes you're forced to take on parts that are less than ideal.

Actually, the job wasn't all that bad. Tomoyo Daidouji-san was a sweetheart throughout the entire series (though she could be a tad scary at times), and Touya-kun played his part brilliantly. I'm quite jealous of his acting skills (though he admitted later that he's gay in real life too). It was the boy. The arrogant, hot-headed, jerk-of-a –

"Hey, are you going to eat that?"

The boy. The one who stood in front of me, a smirk playing at the edges of his perfect full lips. Yes, he's a "squee"-worthy figure. I won't lie about that, because someone else will most likely tell you. His delicious chocolate hair fell evenly above his thick eyebrows, creating a tousled effect that made girls – in the buffet we were eating at, at least – go fucking crazy.

Oh Kami-sama, what have I done to displease you? What the hell did I do to deserve a cast reunion dinner after the final movie? After I had finally been able to heave a breath of relief because I was finally leaving _him_? 'Kaa-san had even made me wear my low-cut olive drab halter dress. Sickening. (Well, at least Tomoyo-san liked it – she's the carbon copy of her character).

Director-san sure knows how to cast. (Though I've always had this…notion…that the movie and series were written for…us…hmm. I've always wondered why our names didn't change.)

Mokona-san (she would never give us her last name – kinda creepy) had applied our set makeup before we were allowed to see each other. Makeup artists are crazy like that, I suppose. Personally, I think she went a bit overboard. In fact, I think we all went overboard. Black tie event at a buffet? Only in Tomoeda, where the fanciest event hall is the local elementary school's gym.

And it's definitely her fault that I stood in front of Li Syaoran with my face caked with foundation and other slimy concoctions that should never be approved by any government sanitary agency (if those even exist. I'm rambling). So you can see how horribly low my expectations for the reunion were.

Now, if there's one word I can use to describe the whole of Syaoran…there isn't, actually. Jerk is too nice. Jackass is closer to the target word. But at the same time, he's sick-minded, arrogant, hot-headed (these words sound familiar…) and much, much more.

So after about five full minutes of gazing into each other's eyes, I decided to answer his question.

"No," I replied sharply, deciding to answer his question.

I apparently have beautiful emerald eyes that a person can get lost in, because his dazed replied was: "You apparently have beautiful emerald eyes that a person can get lost in, because I just completely drew a blank. What was my question?" His face-breaking grin widened.

For some reason, I couldn't remember. Was it because of his pathetic flirting?

"Uh. You asked if I wanted Styrofoam plates or paper plates."

Syaoran frowned. "But that's not a yes-or-no question…"

I felt my face heating up. "Well in that case, I want a paper plate." I grabbed a flimsy food-holder from the end of the metal buffet counter and held it up to my face with a grin. "It's the green choice," I added cheekily with an awkward giggle. Man, I'm really a dork.

And the worst part is, I don't even know why I'm screwing up so badly. I thought a few weeks of Syaoran-less bliss would rid me of my stutters and blushes – the habits I had to develop for my movie role, of course. And they did. Until now.

Must be bodily memories from all those days of filming. Must be.

Awkwardly, I shifted my head past his shoulder, pretending I actually had someone to look for – Yukito-kun and Touya-kun, to be exact. They were together, as always, at the opposite corner of the counter. I went into daydream mode. It's amazing what makeup can do to two tall boys. They're only about one year older than the majority of the cast, yet they looked like college students! (That's the point, I guess.) Syaoran, Tomoyo, and the rest of us "little kids" truly did look like sixth year students. Mokona-san can work magic with her tools.

I must have said that out loud; Syaoran snickered. "Kinomoto, you're so naïve."

Yeah. Did I mention that Li Syaoran switches to my family name as soon as the cameras stop rolling? If anyone had believed that a few months – no, years – of filming would have improved our hostile relationship, they were sadly mistaken. Time with each other had only fueled greater annoyance. Or so I hope…

My gaze snapped back to the smirking boy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He shook his head patronizingly. "The scene at the end of the counter is quite R-rated, young lady."

That's when I realized I had been staring at Touya-kun and Yukito-kun's…tonsil-hockey session (to put it lightly). My face became redder, and I prayed to the heavens that my over-blushed and over-foundationed mask-of-a-face would cover the signs of embarrassment.

"I'm just as old as you are, Syaoran," I remarked lamely. "Fifteen is a perfectly mature age."

"So it is," he mused quietly, appearing to be in thought. His tone peeved me.

"Why the hell are you even talking to me?"

The simple – okay, so it wasn't that nicely stated – question seemed to knock him back.

"I…I…" Was that a…blush?

The awkwardness elevated, hanging over our heads like the scent of fresh vomit (which is what I wanted to create at the moment). My head started to spin.

So I made the lamest excuse in the history of excuses. "The food's getting cold, Syaoran. I'm hungry." With that, I turned towards the teriyaki chicken.

But I only stared at the clumps of orange and brown, clutching my _paper_ plate. (I think I crumpled it a bit. Whoops. Sorry, trees.) I could feel his stare on my back. It tickled in a not-so-pleasant way.

"Ne, Sakura?" Syaoran fingered his plate nervously, staring at his shoes. There must've been a very enticing "manly" magazine stuck to the top of his expensive formal shoes. He hadn't moved for about…thirty minutes? (Then again, I had been rooted to the spot as well. What a scene we must've been.)

"Yeah?" I reluctantly twisted my body away from the still-warm food to meet his eyes (or at least attempt to). Why was his expression so damn familiar?

"I like you." I drowned.

Déjà vu…from a damn television series. Who knew that was possible?

Ohkawa Director-san sure knows how to cast. Perhaps even better than Mokona-san knows how to use her tools.

* * *

**A/N:** Post-second-movie crack, if you couldn't already tell. And yes, some names of the wonderful ladies of CLAMP were used.

It killed me to write in first person. New style experimentation, I suppose?

Flame, review, criticize.

I might write a second part, depending on reception.


	2. Part 2: Glassware

**Glassware**

**By: **Hazelcough

**You may not know: **CLAMP owns CSS as well as many other beautifully-composed series thanks to Mokona, Ohkawa-san, and the other three ladies whose names I will not be bothered to Wikipedia up. (Yes, Wikipedia is a verb.)

* * *

Is it stupid to wish? No.

Is it stupid to wish for something you have already pushed away? Well, I'll let you answer that one.

I am stupid. And that's putting it lightly. What is the thing that I constantly wish for? Well, she's a girl. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura and she is – well, was – my co-worker.

The funny, heartbreaking thing is that she once told me she loved me. She once cried for me. She once believed that I was her most important person. Why? _**Because it was part of the job description. **_The life of an actor is hard, huh?

I guess it's partially (I take that back – _it's completely_) my fault that our relationship on the set (as innocent little elementary schoolers, I might add) doesn't at all carry off the set. How depressing. I can only hope that she feels the same.

Why does this girl hate me, when millions of other girls mob me? Because I made her hate me. I never called her by her given name. I never bought her birthday presents. I never said anything nice to her. I was scared of her – scared that she would hate such a banal boy like me. I'll elope with irony one day.

Anyways, I might as well introduce myself, since I've already spilled the bulk of my deep dark secrets.

My name is Li Syaoran. I was cast as…Li Syaoran (go figure), an angry little grade school recluse in the anime Card Captor Sakura and in the two Card Captor Sakura movies. I suppose my character and I have some similar traits (though in the first few episodes I appeared in, I almost frowned my beautiful face into a permanent prune).

Now let me tell you my story – the story of a jackass boy who completely ruined his own life. Smart, huh?

It all started at the post-series cast reunion. Touya-kun and Yukito-kun were red from their…sport, Ohkawa-san was looking a bit red in the face, donning the fanciest sundress I had ever seen, Mokona-san was running around dabbing big puffs of makeup in everyone's faces…and me? Well, let's just say that I was just as flustered as them – but for a totally different reason: apprehension. So imagine me and my hair (yes, my hair; stupid, right?) being ogled at in the best buffet in town while I try to make small talk with the most beautiful girl in Japan. Hard, huh? (Do you know what else is hard?) I asked her a question, and suddenly, Kinomoto Sakura spaced out.

I mean, she_ really_ spaced out. I studied her for about ten full minutes as she's just staring at nothing in particular. This is where the chorus comes out and chants "Awwwwwk – ward". But of course, those things only happen in fanfiction and anime. So as I scrutinize this girl, naturally, I notice things. Like how her nose had a little shiny spot of red at the tip. How her lips seemed to perpetually curl outward at the tips. How her hair twisted and curled naturally in the perfect places. How her body…

Obsession? Of course not. I never got a chance to look at her body, to tell you the truth. I was stuck on her eyes – beautiful sea green orbs, deeper than the eleven-foot end of the swimming pool (where I always needed my floaty toy). And since I didn't have my floaty toy with me at the reunion, I drowned.

So about an eternity later, I was brought back to Earth by the sound of a melodic "No." It could've been a "No fucking way." Either way, I would've died to wake up to _that_ alarm every morning.

I stared at her like a grinning idiot. After a few seconds, I realized I should've replied.

So: "You apparently have beautiful emerald eyes that a person can get lost in, because I just completely drew a blank," I mumbled like a dumbass. "What was my question?" Inwardly, I cringed. Inwardly, I wanted to jump off a building. Inwardly, I wanted to make a fortune off of the book, "World's Worst Pickup Lines".

But man, her adorable frown afterwards made the lameness all worth it. "Uh. You asked if I wanted Styrofoam plates or paper plates."

I cursed to myself. Of all the questions I could've asked… Yet, I forced on my own adorable frown to match hers. "But that's not a yes-or-no question," I mused cheekily. The tint of pink that materialized on Sakura's face made me melt – it reminded me so much of the filming of the second movie, when she blushed for me every other scene. But of course, I had to ruin all the chemistry built from that movie by letting her crumple onto the stairs instead of catching her in the last scene.

I have to admit that the shot of a frozen-in-midair-Sakura was simply too much for me to bear. The teenager inside of me jumped for joy when I saw the hint of pink frilly underwear that her rising skirt exposed. I couldn't help but laugh at the premiere.

I think she got mad at me for that…

"Well in that case, I want a paper plate." Sakura grabbed a paper plate from the end of the metal buffet counter and held it up to her face. Her grin was priceless. "It's the green choice." I'd like to think that she was attempting to flirt. Unfortunately, I've learned not to trust my own optimistic dreams.

I think my face fell two leagues when Sakura started looking over my shoulder. She must've had better things to do than listen to a completely dorky guy stutter around. Like…_watching Touya and Yukito make out?!_

My wandering gaze immediately snapped back to the transfixed expression on her face. I chuckled uncomfortably. "Kinomoto, you're so naïve," I muttered under my breath. It must not have been as under-my-breath as I thought, because two seconds later, I faced a death glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Uh-oh.

"T-the scene at the end of the counter is quite R-rated, young lady," I stuttered, attempting to revive my dead body.

I failed miserably. While Sakura's face turned two shades redder, mine probably burned. Luckily, I have a (godly) tan.

"I'm just as old as you are, Syaoran," she retorted, completely killing me. "Fifteen is a perfectly mature age."

"S-so it is," I remarked awkwardly. Epic fail.

That was when she asked the question I had been dreading (unconsciously). _**"Why the hell are you even talking to me?"**_

I wanted to pour my heart out. I wanted to drop my heart onto the floor and have it shatter like glassware in front of her eyes. Then…maybe she'd understand.

_I'm talking to you because I love you. I'm talking to you because you're the most important person in my life, and I can't bear to lose you after this stupid reunion. I'm talking to you because after so many years of working together, I want to make something more of our relationship. __**I'm talking to you because I want to apologize for being such an arrogant, hot-headed, jerk-of-a –**_

"I…I…" was my brilliant answer. Li Syaoran equals hot. Li Syaoran equals burning in the face. Li Syaoran equals blushing for the first damn time in his life. Man, I rock at math.

Anyone would've wanted to run far away from me and my pathetic self. Sakura was no different. At least she only ran a short distance – to the teriyaki chicken. She mumbled something that I did not catch.

I stared at my feet. You know something's wrong with you when even teriyaki chicken is more interesting than you are.

"Ne, Sakura?" I blurted out, immediately slapping myself. But once the words start flowing, there's nothing to stop them.

"Yeah?" She turned back towards me, and those deep, dangerous eyes only made me even more disoriented.

"I like you." I drowned.

What a way to express your love – using the word "like". As in, "I like teriyaki chicken", or "I like porn", or even "I like tennis balls" (haha, dirty). You can like many things…but the feeling of love is rare.

And I epically understated my love.

Must be déjà vu. After all, I never truly confessed my "love" in the anime.

As confused as I was, I could've sworn I saw a look of "squeeness" in Ohkawa-san's plot-hungry eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **If I write a third part, Sakura's answer would be in there too (:. I just thought it'd be cool to have a two-perspective type of deal.

So…cross your fingers for a three-shot?

Feh, either way, I need to update Broken Glass first.


	3. Part 3: Utensils

**Warning: **Borderline T content below.

* * *

**Utensils**

**By: **Hazelcough (no way)

**I know: **I in no way have any type of ownership over the characters and the names used in this fiction. Similarities in names are NOT coincidental, which is why there's a thing called a disclaimer. (These just keep getting longer and longer : D)

* * *

**You are still reading, which obviously means you will be perfectly fine with any suggestive, borderline themes from this point on.**

* * *

My mind, as my co-workers and employees often tell me, is full of bunnies.

Yes, bunnies. The hoppy kind. The kind that bother you and give you headaches until you somehow eject them from the body – whether it be an anal way or an oral way. Or maybe even a mental or physical way.

I prefer the mental way.

Daidouji Tomoyo-chan's medium is her video camera. Yamazaki Takashi-kun's is his tongue (no, not in _that_ way). Kinomoto Sakura-chan's is her charm and her cheerfulness. Li Syaoran's…well, you'll figure out what his is as soon as I recount what I caught happening in the second stall of the girl's bathroom.

Just kidding. I only wish it had been that risqué. Unfortunately, _it_ happened in a fairly normal way. Or at least as normal as _it _could possibly be.

My medium, as you may or may not have already discerned, is my mind.

And what a mind it is!

I have compiled over the years a list of the worst and most cliché spots to lose your virginity. Not _yours_, per say, but the virginities of the various victims of my bunnies. Number one on my list is the bedroom. Go figure. Second is in the backseat. Gross? Yes. I, for one, have many-a-times _had other people's asses_ in my backseat. Third up is a closet. Way to think inside the box.

Anyways, the list just gets longer and longer as these new, hideous clichés emerge. I _had _to make sure that dear Sakura-chan and Li-kun felt the moment…and that when their moment came, it wouldn't be in the bedroom.

Am I a sadist? Is my mind an aberration?

I won't pause for your answer.

I will tell you the story – _their story_ – the way _I_ saw it happen. (Yes, I saw it.) Hold on to your keyboards.

* * *

"I like you," he blurted bluntly, running a hand carelessly through his Mokona-trademark hair.

Sakura practically dropped her empty, crumpled paper plate. "Wh-what?" she whispered, sounding as though she had lost her voice. Syaoran appeared just as uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," he blubbered. I wanted to slap him. Tomoyo stood next to me, engaged in an…engaging conversation with Sasaki Rika. I, sadly, had to interrupt.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I hissed to the camera-crazy girl. I believed that with the aide of someone who loved Sakura and wanted the best for her, we could somehow bring the two oblivious children together.

Fortunately, by the time Tomoyo had turned towards me, Syaoran had conjured up his own ideas.

"Alright." Sakura let out a breath of relief. I groaned inaudibly.

Syaoran shot her a curious gaze. "…I didn't mean that…because what I truly want to say is…that…I lo – "

"Stop!" Sakura yelled a little too loudly. A few heads turned, including Tomoyo's. She muffled a squeal. Sakura turned cherry red and started looking everywhere and at everything…except Syaoran and the spot where he stood awkwardly staring at the wall. "I-I mean…" Her voice dwindled into nothing. "I…"

"Want to talk about it?" Syaoran suggested uncomfortably. "Somewhere private?"

"Yeah…" Sakura muttered, disoriented. The two began to saunter hesitantly towards the back door, oblivious to the fact that Tomoyo, her camera and I were trailing just a few feet behind them.

They exited the buffet and walked silently down the paved rock path. Tomoyo and I situated ourselves at the nearest open window, the former situating her precious video camera on the ledge. The soft autumn breeze carried their words to us.

Syaoran broke the heavy silence first. "So…have you ever fallen in love with someone?" Sakura's eyes lit up in surprise, though anyone could see that she was expecting a question of the sort, just as well as they could see that Syaoran was deliberately avoiding situations where he would have to address Sakura by either of her names.

"Have you?" she shot back, avoiding the question.

Syaoran thought about it for a minute. One long minute. "I have, actually."

"Alright."

Seeing that Sakura was not going to say any more, Syaoran continued. "You see, it's hard getting over someone. So I've made it a habit to not get into someone that I'm going to get over one day." He inhaled deeply. "I'm not planning on getting over you, Sakura." I could feel Tomoyo's heartbeat racing beside me. The two were poets in action.

"Right."

Well, Syaoran was, at least. I couldn't help but chuckle at the bluntness of Sakura's one word statements.

"So what about you?" he added casually, definitely not sounding like someone who had just confessed his love and received nothing in return.

"Well…" She paused. "I have fallen in love only once, I suppose…to this guy I see pretty often…" As she continued to describe the lucky guy, my heart sank. I could see Syaoran's heart sinking as well. With every sentence, an icy dagger hit his heart, wounding but not killing him. Who was this bastard? Who would ruin my plan?

Then, her last sentence put it all together.

"…but sometimes he's rough on me and I wonder why I've fallen for him. Then I remember why: because he's my other self. He constantly keeps me on the edge of my seat. He's the excitement in my life. Hell, he's the _life_ of my life." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Yet, I can't seem to grasp my feelings for him." Silence lingered in the air after her words had long disappeared.

"C-can I help?" Syaoran finally asked.

"No," Sakura began carefully, "I want to find the feeling on my own. I think it's something deeper than hate that I have for you, Li Syaoran."

Tomoyo held her camera to the window almost desperately.

"Tomoyo-chan," I commented, pulling the blinds up further for easier camera access, "don't strain yourself. It'll be a while before they actually get some action in." I nodded at the two standing in the dark, isolated gondola located conveniently behind the buffet. "Sakura-chan and Li-kun are shy kids," I added.

She pouted, her eyes never leaving the lens. "But –"

"They'll do fine," I assured her reluctantly. Truthfully, my eyes were bulging out of their sockets. I feared that the rash and proud Li-kun would ruin it all. My hands tingled with excitement as Syaoran finally began to lean in. I could see Tomoyo's giddy expression as well. Poor girl. I couldn't even begin to imagine how she dealt with watching the scene. But then again, Tomoyo-chan was never the depressed kind.

"Do you mean it, Sakura?" My eyes snapped back to the scene unfolding beneath the gondola, squinting through the approaching darkness.

"Mean what?"

"That…you love me?"

Sakura's head bobbed up and down lightly. "I would never lie about something like that." He chuckled. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked, a vague frown forming on her flushed doll's face.

"You never said it."

"Said what?"

"That you love me." Sakura's mouth opened slightly to answer and Syaoran took advantage of her motion, capturing her lips in a barely-PG-13 moment. If eyes could pop out, I would have lost mine halfway across the Earth.

She grinned roguishly when they finally pulled apart. "Whoops. But you know, I've always believed that actions speak louder than words."

"Huh?"

"I trust you, Syaoran."

* * *

Hormones, nighttime, and two not-so-elementary-school-age kids…let's just say that things can go a whole lot faster.

I was still grinning dumbly when I realized that "behind the bushes" was number eighty-one on my list of worst places.

I must remember to ask Tomoyo-chan for a copy of that tape.

I'm Ohkawa Nanase, and I love my plot bunnies and their dirty utensils.

* * *

**A/N: **First attempt at any type of mature content. I decided against a lemon, and I'm glad for that. (SORRY D:) Eh. What happened? Well…I felt fluff was more suitable for the innocent little couple (:.

This chapter was originally supposed to be written in a Tomoyo-video format. I, however, am extremely mad at Ohkawa-san for TRC chapters 189 and 190 at the moment. So the POV took quite a twist (:. I truly love CLAMP, though.

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

And and and and I almost wrote in present tense, but chickened out! : D I'm so proud of myself.

**On updates:** I've been really really busy :(. I'm really not sure when I'll get around to finishing the last…18 or so scenes (x-x) of Broken Glass…or when I'll be motivated enough to update my other fics, especially Fluke. D:


End file.
